


Things Have Changed

by MagusLibera



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crisis AU, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagusLibera/pseuds/MagusLibera
Summary: In line with his complete disregard for the basic rules of time travel throughout Season 8, Oliver continues to alter the timeline in the hope of a better future by introducing everyone to his daughter. He discovers, however, that there are some of his allies that Mia has never even heard of. Not even in the stories that her Mom told her.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	Things Have Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Crisis began last night and I couldn't watch it! My stupid internet is still being stupid so I'm going to watch ASAP but can't yet. No spoilers please!
> 
> This is also my 10th work on AO3 and I know that's not much by the standards of most, but I'm pretty proud of myself. Especially since eight of them have been in the last eight days alone.
> 
> In any case, I wrote this a little while ago and am 100% sure that it doesn't happen from the promos alone but thought that those of you who did watch might appreciate some AU fun.

The swirling nebula of the breach reveals Lyla, dressed up as Harbinger, walking towards Oliver and Mia where they wait in the forest. Behind her, the Legends follow. Sara, Ray, Rory and the others. Oliver feels a smile crack his stoic expression at the sight of his old friend. He had missed her visit in the summer, thanks to going on a trip with Dig, but had loved hearing about it from Felicity. It was good to know that she was well and happy after everything.

They greet one another warmly, in that way that only people with a long history can after so long apart. His welcome to Ray is slightly less warm, he knows that it is petty, and he actually likes Ray a lot, but he can never quite get over the fact that Ray is Felicity’s ex, even if she was able to completely accept that Sara is his ex and form a better friendship with her than even he had. Ray, of course, is completely Ray and goes straight in for a hug, which Oliver stiffly allows, before he turns to offer a perfunctory ‘Hello’ to the rest of their team.

It is only then that he notices the wary look of excitement on his daughter’s face. He offers her a confused quirk of his eyebrow and, in that way that he now realises is special to his whole family, not just him and Felicity (though they do have a whole secret language of their own), he asks her what she is confused about without using words. Her reply lets him know that she wants confirmation as to who the people in front of them are.

Heart hurting with the reminder that his actions, in the past and the next week or so, lead to his wife feeling the need to raise their daughter in a way that keeps her so sheltered that she never gets to know even Sara, he makes the introductions.

“Mia, this is Sara Lance, Ray Palmer and the Legends. Legends, this is Mia.”

“Oh frack!” He jumps, startled at her exclamation, and turns to look at her, never having seen Felicity’s influence in Mia’s behaviour quite as clearly as this moment, “You’re Sara Lance! Mom told me all about you. You’re so cool! Aunt Nyssa would always tell me about when she taught you how to fight whilst she taught me and I wanted to be just like you when I was a teenager!” What is happening? He can barely recognise the daughter that he has gotten to know in this moment.

Sara is almost as taken aback as Oliver, “Um… hi. I’m going to need a few things explaining to me. Like how you know Nyssa. And who you are.”

Mia is… the only way that he can think to describe it is that she is _fangirling_. Like Felicity did whenever she taught him about _Doctor Who_ or debated with him over whatever _Harry Potter_ book he was reading. “Aunt Nyssa was my trainer. She taught me from the age of four right up until I left home. And you used to date her! Which is really weird, because you also used to date my dad and Nyssa is my Aunt, who my dad technically used to be married to…” she trails off with a frown.

Aghast, Sara’s mouth opens and shuts a few times. “Sorry, I used to date your dad? I think you have the wrong person, I’ve _never_ dated _anyone_ old enough to be your dad, and the only person Nyssa has ever come close to being married to is…” realisation hovers, “ _Oliver_.” The last word is a whisper.

Oliver grins, moving behind Mia to place his hands over her slim shoulders, “Sara. This is Mia, she’s from the year twenty-forty, and she’s Felicity’s and my daughter.”

The Legends all freeze in shock.

Lyla smirks.

“Your daughter? From the future?” Ray says.

“Yep.” Oliver almost looks smug.

“How… how old are you?” Sara asks Mia.

“I’m twenty-one.”

“Twenty-one. So that means that you were born in twenty-ninteen. This year. So… Felicity would have pregnant when I visited in April, and either you have already been born or you’re about to be.”

“Right now, Felicity is at home with our baby girl, taking care of her. She’s such a wonderful mother. I knew it with William, but watching her give birth… she is so strong.” He can feel the sappy grin stretching his lips as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the well-worn photo that he keeps there, “Here.” He passes it to Sara.

A wistful expression crosses her face as she looks down at it, “I can’t believe I didn’t realise.” She says after a moment, “I knew that something was off but so much was going on at the time that I just put it down to that. She is beautiful, Ollie. They both are. And clearly she’s going to grow up to be every bit as beautiful as her mother.” Sara smiles at Mia, who blushes.

Oliver goes to mirror her smile before her words sink in fully, and then his smile is clouded by a stormy glare, “Don’t flirt with my daughter.” Mia rolls her eyes as Oliver turns to look at Sara’s team, “That goes for all of you.”

*************************

They only had a short period of time to greet one another and get caught up before Lyla pushed on with the mission. A day later, and they are standing on the steps of Star Labs, the band of heroes having done all that needed doing before some metahumans known as Team Flash became a necessity.

They make their way to the cortex where they find a man running some sort of mission. Lyla steps forwards, taking charge as she is wont to do, what with her being both the Director of A.R.G.U.S. and the Monitor’s personal assistant. “Cisco.” Her voice startles him, and he leaps around to face them.

“Lyla!” he begins, before she cuts in.

“It is time, Cisco. The Crisis has arrived and the Monitor is calling Team Flash to fight.” It is then that the guy – Cisco, she remembers her mother mentioning him a few times, as well as someone called Caitlin Snow but also for whatever reason Killer Frost – seems to notice all of the people behind Lyla, and his face crumples.

Mia waits uncomfortably as Cisco greets her father and the Legends, not quite knowing what to do with herself. She stands awkwardly at the back of the crowd, hoping that she will not have to say anything. Relief fills her when other people start arriving in the room: an older couple with a young baby in the arms of who Mia assumes is his father, a woman with bright white eyes, a tall thin guy in a costume, a girl who immediately goes over to the couple with the baby, a dirty-looking man dressed like Indiana Jones if he wore a suit of futuristic armour, and a girl that looks younger than Mia herself. The room is filled with greetings and fearful glances before everything is interrupted by the arrival of a flash of lightning and a man dressed in red spandex so tight that it looks like some sort of ridiculous second skin. A speedster. Not a figure skater, though his costume would suggest that.

When things finally settle down, her dad comes back and positions himself slightly in front of her. Annoyingly protective, stubborn man. The Spandex-Man moves towards him, arms open wide and a grin on his face as he approaches Oliver.

Mia reacts without hesitation, “Who are you?” she spits out at the freak, pressing the tip of her knife into his pale throat, “Why are you trying to touch him?” her body angles in front of her father’s.

“Woah! Who are you? Why are you trying to kill me.”

“Mia.” Oliver finally interferes, still laughing after having found the display far too amusing initially, “What are you doing?” his hand encircles her wrist, pulling it back from Barry’s neck, “This is Barry. Barry Allen. The Flash.” The confused frown on her face does not dissipate, understanding does not dawn in her eyes, “Did your mother not tell you about him?”

Before Mia can answer, Barry takes it upon himself to interject, “I’m sorry, can someone please explain why a female mini-Green Arrow just tried to kill me? Because that now makes two of you.”

Oliver’s eyes dart back to him in annoyance, before boasting, with a pride-filled voice “Barry, this is Mia Smoak Queen, mine and Felicity’s daughter. She’s another Green Arrow, but she calls herself Blackstar.”

*************************

Barry laughs, then notices that none of the Legends or Oliver have reacted. He looks around at his companions, seeing only shock, not disbelief. “I’m sorry. You’re joking, right? Because you and Felicity didn’t meet until seven years ago, and you definitely don’t have a twenty-something daughter. Felicity was just a child twenty years ago. _You_ were barely a teenager yourself.”

Oliver steps in, “Mia was born just a few months ago, we only told a few people about her to keep her safe. Right now, she’s in our home with her mother but _this_ Mia, my grown-up Mia is from twenty-forty and the Monitor brought her back to help with the Crisis. To help me.” Mia’s chest swells with pride.

None of Team Flash seem to know how to react.

Barry does. “Wow. I mean, Crisis is _really_ happening. People are time travelling for it. I knew that it was coming, but somehow it just didn’t sink in.”

“Well,” her dad says, “It did. And now we have to fight. More than we ever have before. More than with Savage. More than with the Dominators. More than with the Earth-Xers. More than ever, and we _will_ win if we do it right.” Awe glistens in her eyes, she has heard so many stories of how brave and strong and inspirational her dad is and then, as she grew up, she did not know what to believe but standing in front of him, seeing him in action, it is so obvious that he was born to do this. To be the Green Arrow. To lead these people into battle.

“Oliver, man, you don’t get it.” Mia glares at Spandies, not understanding why he would dismiss her father’s words like that, “I have so much at stake here, more than ever before. I’m… I already know that I’m going to die in the Crisis. The Monitor told me himself.” It is not a brag, it is a whine, but it almost comes out as a brag.

“I’m sorry about that, Barry, I am. But you’re not the only person for whom this Crisis will be a death sentence.”

“I just… I have so much to lose. I have a family, friends. I don’t want to leave them.”

Mia snaps. “I’m sorry, but who are you to whine about loss? Especially to Oliver Queen. You don’t want to lose your family? Get in line, he doesn’t want to lose his either, he has already lost so much and this year he had to leave his family in order to go with the Monitor to work to _prevent_ the Crisis. To stop the end of the entire _Multiverse_. So what? You have a family and friends. So does he. He has friends who admire him, a family who adores him. He has a wife who loves him so much that she won’t take off her wedding ring for more than twenty years even though he’s dead. He has children who deserve to be raised by him. He _deserves_ to raise us. And all of the other people who will probably lose their lives in this battle have loved ones too. Who are you? What makes you so special that this would be worse for you than for everyone else?” she has advanced on him enough to be standing face to face with him.

“What?” Is his only response.

“Who are _you_?” Mia counters.

“I’m the Flash.” He almost laughs, an air of expectation in his words.

“Who?”

“The Flash.” His smirk turns to befuddlement, looking at her like she is the crazy one for not knowing who he is. “Hero of Central City.”

“My mother told me about all of the heroes whilst I grew up. She never mentioned you.”

“Mia,” her father places his hand on her shoulder, turning her angry gaze away from the Flash, “Do you really not know who the Flash is? Your mother really never mentioned him?”

She shakes her head, “No. I don’t know who this man is.”

Oliver looks shocked. “Mia, Barry has worked with your mother and I to save the world several times since we first met him in twenty-thirteen.”

“Okay. Well, she never mentioned him.”

“I’m sorry, Felicity never mentions me? _Oliver_ never mentions me?” _Barry_ asks.

Rounding back on him, Mia juts out her chin, “Oliver didn’t get a chance to mention anyone seeing as he died when I was only a few months old. And the only people in here that Mom ever talked about were some of the Legends, my father, Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow – Killer Frost, I don’t know. She said they’re the same person but they’re different people and I didn’t quite get it.”

An awkward silence sits over the room. Mia curses her mother as that need to fill a silence with a babble that she inherited fills her, “Hey, Caitlin, Cisco. You like science, right? Wanna meet my brother?”

It does not help matters.

It does get her father to huff out a laugh, so Mia counts it as a win.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. I'm on Twitter [@MagusLibera](https://twitter.com/MagusLibera).


End file.
